Summer Fun
by PhoenixRider888
Summary: One-shot: What does one do on a hot summer day?  Yes there's a heatwave at where I live so that's my biggest inspiration  An anime couple  no reference to any particular anime/manga  haven't seen each other in awhile. What will they do?


Oh if you want to know the picture I used for inspiration for this story, then PM me (Sorry the link wouldn't load!)

Ikuto: Why don't you just start already?

Me: Just shut up!

Ikuto: Geez...

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Fun:<strong>

_**What would you do on a hot summer day? Well let's see…**_

She walked out to the park and thought to herself what a wonderful day it was. Not because of the fact that the weather was perfect; not because of the fact that today is her birthday, but rather because no one was around. She preferred it when she was by herself; no one to bother her, no one to pester her about things. Everything is just still, silent, and quiet; absolutely perfect. She closed her eyes and then turned to walk backwards. "This is the life…" she muttered. She then twirled around with her arms flinging around in the air. All of a sudden, she hit something hard. "Ow!" she said opening her eyes. Her right arm was lifted above her head and her left arm was held behind her. She couldn't see who caught her but it irritated her. "Who are you?" she blurted out blatantly. A voice behind her said smoothly, "What's it matter to you?" She opened her eyes widely and the said in shock, "No way!" Once she wiggled free, she turned to the boy and said, "Long time no see!"

The two sat down near a grassy hill. "Well it's been awhile." She looked at him and then sighed. _He hasn't changed a bit… still with that green hair in front of his face almost covering his eyes, that face that's so squishy it makes you want to poke it, and those eyes that can never be read._ "Where have you been all these years?" He looked at her and then laughed, "I was only gone for one year. But I missed you…" He looked at her eyes and then smiled. It was a rather weak attempt but it was still nice to see. She smiled in return and then said, "I have too…" She looked away slightly pink to the cheeks. He looked away as well. She then thought to herself… _I hope we can still do it…_

As she was about to talk to him, something had caught her attention. His face was so close to her; but it wasn't just his face, it was his lips on hers. She held her breath as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She stared into his eyes and then said pulling away, "What are you doing?" He smirked saying, "Why would you care?" He then cupped her face gently and took her face into a deep kiss once again. This time though, she reacted by pushing her tongue into his mouth, and then pushing him onto the ground. "Well if that's the case, I'm supposed to be on top, remember?" she said teasing him. He smiled and then ran his fingers through her dark blue hair. She slipped her fingers under his shirt and began to rub his chest. He on the other hand slipped his hand behind her dress and began to untie it.

She gasped as he forcefully undid the tie on her dress. "Mhmmm… you're forceful now…" He chuckled, "That's funny… I don't feel any different." He then kissed her again but this time traced her whole neck. She moaned as he bit her ear. He laughed and then said, "You like that huh? I didn't remember that…" She then glared at him and said, "You don't seem to remember a lot." He smirked and then flipped her over so that her back was facing his stomach. She felt something hard near her butt. She winced slightly. He then whispered into her ear, "Let's learn about each other some more than." He roughly took off her dress and then all she had on left was her laced bra and panties.

She giggled and then let him take over her body. He grabbed her and placed her on the bottom with him on top and began to rub her body next to him. He licked her breast and she took his shirt off. Shirtless made him look better. She smiled and beamed as he came close again to kiss her nose. She then kissed him on the lips and then went to his belt. She smirked in her kiss and he could feel it. He pressed hard against her so that she could feel his hardness. She jumped at first but then calmed down as the passion further continued. Suddenly a dog bark came from the distance, and that made them both jump. Just when they were ready to leave, a little boy came out of the bushes. He gasped and then yelled, "Why are you two having sex?" They blushed badly but he just smirked saying, "Kids what do they know these days?"

~PhoenixRider

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? This is my first one so please don't criticize me that badly! (lol) Anyway please rate, comment, anything so I can improve. Oh if you want to know the picture I used for inspiration for this story, check the link above. Well anyway, that's all for now; but there will be more to come! :D Thanks again!<p>

Ikuto: Wow someone got horny...

Me: What are you talking about?

Ikuto: Nothing. Perv...

Me: EH?

Ikuto: Why don't you introduce me?

Me: Cause I'm lazy... I'll do it next time.

Ikuto: Whaaat?

Me: Ha ha.

Ikuto: So what are you posting up next?

Me: Something, you'll just have to wait like everybody else and be a good kitty cat. Neko neko.

Ikuto: Shut up...

P.S. OH! If you want me to write stories on pictures you find on the internet (or to just write a shout out, poem, or something), then send them to me by PM and I'll see if I can do them for you. :)


End file.
